


“That guy was totally checking you out. Want to invite him home with us?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bah I'm tagging it just to be safe, Dildos, I mean the twins don't have sex with each other, Incest?, M/M, Trans Male Character, but they do have sex with the same partner, does that count?, threesome with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The Mouto twins have a big secret, one they bring in a hot Egyptian stud into.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 4





	“That guy was totally checking you out. Want to invite him home with us?”

There were many people who know the Mouto twins, the harsh and seductive Yami and the cute and sweet Yugi. They had half of the campus after them, with the ones who weren’t drawn into Yami’s seductive gaze falling for the earnest and gentle nature of his brother. But there were secrets that the two had, secrets that would change what the rest of the campus would think of them.

They were in their usual bar, a dinky one on the outskirts of Domino, the kind where people looked for a one-night stand.

The two were in a booth, surveying the folks there, trying to find their partner for the night.

It was always trouble because it was so _hard_ to find someone, with every person they got, with them either just wanting one, thinking Yugi was being forced into it (like he’d ever force Yugi to do anything, especially since he was the one who had the idea to begin with), or trying to break their boundaries, thinking they’d go along with it.

The prospects were looking slim, with the very real possibility of them going home empty-handed when Yugi spotted someone.

“That guy was totally checking you out. Want to invite him home with us?” Yugi asked, his eyes bright with mischief.

He nodded and Yugi went off, chatting up the hottie to get a gage on him. He took in his sparking rose-red eyes, the bronzed skin, and the dimples in his smile as he listened to Yugi, his eyes growing darker as he hears what they want from him.

There was muttering to the side of him by some other guy, one that was offering a drink like he was some newb.

He hopes things go well, especially with such a specimen.

He must have agreed because Yugi turned around and gave him a thumbs up, complete with a wink.

He got up, not even bothering to speak with the annoyance as he went with his brother and the attractive man out of the bar, who introduced himself as Atemu, with a flash of pearly-whites that _did_ things to him.

Looks like it’s going to be an _interesting_ night.

****

They were in an intense make up session, with each twin taking a turn kissing the handsome Atemu while the other worked in their own little competition about who would make the darker hickies on his neck when one of them moved a hand to his chest, hoping to tease a nub. And just like that, something came over him and he stilled, his eyes full of fear.

“Wait!” he said, his voice full of panic.

They stopped, looking at him in confusion.

“I… I’m not like a normal guy,” Atemu said out loud, his hands twisting his shirt.

The twins just looked at each other, before they started chuckling.

“No offence, but this isn’t exactly normal either,” Yugi shot back, his face giving a smug grin that so very few people see, only his friends and family catching it when he’s particularly cocky.

Yami was just giggling, taking off all his clothes so they could get closer to fucking.

“Ah..a. JUST FUCKING LOOK!” he shouted as he took of his own shirt, revealing something like a skintight crop top.

There was silence as Atem closed his eyes, waited for the ridicule, the pushing and yelling and all the things that have happened all the other times he revealed himself to a potential lover.

“Soooo, does that mean anal’s off the table?” Yugi joked, trying to lighten the mood while Yami when over to him and

“There are toys for that,” Yugi added in with glee as he went into the

“Is it clean?” Atem looks at the toy in his hand

“Of course it’s clean! I take care of all my toys,” Yugi said with a wink as Yami got the brief harness they made specifically for this toy, the one with the eye above the hole where the dildo goes.

He puts the dildo into Atem, savoring the moan, before Yami manipulated his legs into the briefs, giving kisses all over his shoulders as Yugi kissed his long-abused chest, massaging them and almost making Atem like them, if only for a moment.

Yami goes to put a condom on the dildo, giving a suck after it’s fitted over, and Atem almost swore he had grown a dick with how much he was feeling it.

Yami’s shirt was then taken off by the softer of the two, joining his pants and the rest of his brother’s clothes on the floor.

The twins then went down on the bed and laid side-by-side, both of them already filled with a toy already.

There was a chuckle and the confident man who they spied at the bar came back.

He goes to Yami, slowly taking out the toy, enjoying the squishing sound of the overly lubed toy slips out of the fiery eyed man, taking a few moments to savor the gaping hole waiting for him before positioning the head of the head into the cavern, moving slowly into him before his hips connect to his partners. He stays still for a bit, not moving until Yami started squirming, each vibration rocking Atem at his core.

He then starts moving, slowly moving in and out as he loosened his walls.

Yugi moans at the sight, licking his lips at the brightly-colored cock and the anticipation of soon having it in his waiting hole.

But just because Atem in his twin doesn’t mean that he wasn’t going to leave Yugi out.

His hand goes to toy already inside of Yugi and starts moving it in and out, mimicking the movements he’s giving his twin.

Soon the room was filled in a chorus of moans and groans, with a squeal of delight whenever he hits one of the twin’s prostates. His hips move faster and faster, his confidence growing with every breathy moan and flutter of their eyes.

Soon he saw Yami’s eye roll back as he releases a loud moan, warm goo coating their stomachs. He smirks at the sight before his own orgasm came, something that he had never really felt comfortable with until now.

He collapsed after that, tire and satisfied and so many other things.

He somehow managed to pull out of him before moving to the side, just riding the waves when Yugi showed up.

“Did you forget about me?” he asked jokingly, but with a look in his eyes that said that that has happened before.

He shook his head.

“No, just a little from all that work… unless you want to take charge?” he replied, thrusting up his _oh_ _so_ _lovely_ toy at his second partner.

Those violet eyes lit up as he rolled the condom off it and tore open another one, moving his ass towards him as he rolled the fresh condom on, making a few jerks that he could feel right in his core.

He decided to pay the minx back by using his teeth to get it out, making sure it was as slow as possible, before moving his tongue around the gaping hole, and then plunging in, taking in Yugi’s moans as he worked his tongue around the sensitive insides, so wide and ready for him.

He swears he almost got him off from his tongue alone if Yami hadn’t stopped him, turning his head towards him and kissing him like his life depended on it while Yugi had his turn riding the cock, going at a speedy pace in his excrement, only getting away with it because of how _stretched_ he was before everything.

Things were a blur as Yugi jumped up and down, Yami playing with his chest and other sensitive areas and soon he had his second orgasm of the night. And a fourth. And a fifth. And even a sixth before they all crashed for the night, wiped clean by the tub of baby wipes that the two keep in the side drawer and the top sheet on the floor with their cloths to worry about tomorrow.

He gave a deep sigh of relief at the chance he was given, where they trusted the other with their dark secrets and were given a reward greater than any gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I wrote a safe sex-  
> *Atem eating Yugi's ass*  
> .... Pretend that the conversation they were having was sharing their STD statues to each other and the condoms were there for quick change.


End file.
